This invention refers to an element for manufacturing furniture drawers. In particular, the invention refers to a structural element in aluminum, which can be folded to form the various sides of the drawer and comprising runners for the drawer.
The drawers most widely used in the furniture industry are composed of a body in wood and a system of metal runners which enable it to slide within the furniture unit. Drawers have also been proposed at least partially made of metal, for example with side panels and rear panel in metal and the bottom and front panel in wood or other material.
Assembling the metal parts with the rest of the drawer is usually quite costly and/or leads to aesthetical results which are not always satisfactory. For example, in the case of elements in thin sheet metal, the runners are independent and can be secured in place only after the drawer has been assembled. In the case of separate sides, it is also necessary to provide additional elements to connect the sides to each other.
The general scope of this invention is to obviate the above-mentioned problems by providing a metal element which enables drawers to be manufactured quickly and inexpensively.